Attack on Miracles
by lysgurl
Summary: Only 2 humans saw the blue-haired Titan: Kagami Taiga and the boy he saved 5 years ago, Kuroko Tetsuya. Time has passed and both boys are a part of the Scouting Legion. They have been called to a meeting with Levi and the legend Eren Jager. During this visit, the group is confronted by an odd Titan that ignites new questions over a powerful generation of humans that are like Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**To You 2000 Years Later...**

It happened on a warm, pleasant day. The sun hadn't been hidden by dreary clouds, and a soft wind travelled through Shiganshina. Due to the fair weather, Kagami Taiga woke up thinking it'd be a good day. He could leave the house he lived at in complete solitude and maybe go down to the park. Hopefully, there would be some kids to play basketball with.

Kagami had no clue that the calming winds would soon shift. What looked like a beautiful day would end in nothing but death and tragedy.

Unknowing of this, Kagami pulled himself out of his messy sheets that were drenched in the early morning's bright lights that poured in from the nearby window. He shielded his eyes away from the glare and swung his feet off of the bed and into a pair of red tennis shoes. His stomach moaned, and he realized he had forgotten to have second dessert last night. The thought made him somber, and he rubbed his now empty stomach with a frown.

Going to the kitchen, he had fifteen servings of pancakes and three glasses of milk before slipping on some loose, comfortable clothes. He opened the door to his house and prepared to step out into the wonderful day when he froze. Something, some unseen force, was pulling him back towards the house. He wanted to get a move on and join the other young boys at the basketball courts, but an invisible hand pulled him back into the comfort of his house.

He shook off the sickening feeling in his chest and stepped out from his house, not bothering to lock the door since he would be home in an hour or so. He would be back in time for a delicious lunch of chicken and steamed vegetables. Despite being full, his stomach rumbled in excitement.

Before he rounded the corner to leave his neighborhood, he took one last glance at his one-story house sitting on the slope of one of Shiganshina's hills. Some stones holding up the place were beginning to slip out of place, and the roof tiles had slid off and into the ground. Kagami told himself that he had to fix that before it could rain. Then he smiled at his run-down and beloved place and left the neighborhood, never to return.

Kagami had been walking for ten minutes, only one street away from the basketball courts, when it happened. A line of lightning shot down from the clear sky, piercing the ground outside of Wall Maria. The earth rippled underneath his feet, and Kagami feel to his knees, scrapping them on the cement below. It hadn't been an earthquake because the jolt was done after the first, but Kagami had a sickening feeling that if he looked up from the ground, something terrible would be before his eyes.

Kagami struggled back to his feet, trying to comprehend what had just happened. His eyes went to the spot the lightning appeared from, and he found a very odd thing gripping the top of the wall.

Kagami's eyes widened as he took in the fleshy, skinless hand holding onto the wall with a crushing grip. Slowly, a face belonging to the hand rose up from underneath the wall, revealing a large, ugly face with teeth as large as Kagami's chest.

It couldn't be…

No one was outside in the street with Kagami, but he could hear terrified shrieks coming from blocks away. The houses beside him were eerily quiet, the family members inside were unaware of what was happening right before the wall.

Kagami couldn't move a single muscle on his body. He wanted to race as far away from the wall as possible, though he was already less than half a mile away from it, but his legs were glued to the ground. Even his breath was withheld as he anticipated to gigantean Titan towering over the wall to do something terrible.

And something terrible is what it did. Kagami couldn't see the Titan swing its leg back to slam it into the entrance of the wall, but when there was an earth-shattering crack that could be heard all throughout Shiganshina and powerful gusts of wind tore through every street, Kagami felt the dread in his chest spread through the rest of the body.

He wasn't able to see it, but he knew, deep within his heart, that the wall had been broken. Titans would be flourishing through Shiganshina in no time.

Kagami's legs finally began to move, and he sprinted for the safest place that could come to mind: the river leading to Wall Rose. They had boats there, boats that could take him away from the terror.

By the time he was out from the block, the people inside the houses were racing out, looking up at the wall as they took in the Titan that was impossibly taller than 50-meters. There had never been one close to that size. Why here in Shiganshina? Why now?

Kagami tore through the streets that got busier with each step he took. He was aware of the screaming people and gushing blood around him, but his eyes were fixed on the pathway that led to the river everyone was anxious to get to.

There were about fifty people in the crowd Kagami was a part of. They were journeying the quickest way to the river, one only known by a few people that lived near it. Kagami was happy that he was part of the exclusive group. They would definitely be safe. The Titans that had gotten in already were only getting through the first quarter-mile of the town. There was no plausible way for a Titan to get all the way to where he and the group were in that fast of time.

About 300 meters away from the river, the group heard a powerful noise that slowed their sprint down to a jog. Everyone's nervous chattering or terrified screams were silenced as they waited to see if the noise had really been there and so close. A long moment passed, and Kagami figured it hadn't been real. He elongated his stride and took to leading the pack the last strip to the river when a monstrous foot appeared from virtually nowhere and blocked their path.

Kagami's ears rang as shrill screams erupted from the group members as they took in the 20-meter Titan before them. It looked human-like in body structure; it even had a mess of dark blue hair on the top of its hideous head, but by the oversized smile stuck on its face and blood-stained teeth, Kagami realized all the terrible rumors he had heard about Titans and the sheer terror they evoked in humankind was irrevocably and undeniably true.

The pounding in Kagami's chest was louder than all the screams combined, and he felt his blood freeze as he waited for the Titan to make a move for a member of the crowd. No one knew how to escape. To go forward was to be eaten, to go backwards was to be eaten, to go left or right was to be eaten.

Next to him, a woman began to sob, "We're all going to die."

The Titan moved its head left to right, surveying the crowd, probably trying to find the juiciest morsel. That was weird, Kagami thought. According to the rumors, Titans were thoughtless creatures. They ate whatever human wasn't closest to them. Their brains, if they had any, weren't supposed to function like humans'.

The Titan found its target and its arm shot through the crowd, slamming twenty people onto their backs as it reached out for the little boy it decided to devour first. The boy was around the same age as Kagami, though he was much shorter. He had round chalk blue eyes that matched his hair. Kagami had never seen him before, but if he knew the path to the river, he had to have lived close to him.

The blue boy tried to run away from the Titan, his round eyes becoming fearful orbs. With the speed the hand moved at, however, he didn't have a chance.

Kagami sadly watched as the boy was dragged back towards the Titan and lifted in the air. Those who had been hit to the ground by the Titan were groaning in pain, and the Titan became so annoyed with them that it temporarily forgot about its meal. It brought its foot forward and stomped on those lying on the ground closest to it, smashing them into bloody messes in one attempt.

Kagami screamed for the first time that day as he watched the Titan's foot twist back and forth on the bodies to make sure there were no survivors. Blood gushed up from the bodies, spraying onto Kagami's side. He backed away in disgust and tried to wipe it off, accidentally knocking the man next to him over.

At that point, members of the crowd started racing around the Titan, still trying to get to the river. Kagami was too focused on the crushed bodies before him to try to make a break for safety.

Still with the boy in one of its hands, the Titan swung its other arm out to slam all of the escapees into the trees surrounding the path. The force behind the hit was enough that when the people hit the trunks of trees, they were killed on impact. It hadn't been as gory as the Titan stomping people to death, but Kagami could no longer handle the death surrounding him. He leaned forward and spilled out his entire breakfast.

No one else in the crowd dared to move when the Titan had made it perfectly clear: not a single member of the group was going to come out of this alive.

The Titan saw that it wouldn't have to deal with anymore escapees and brought the boy in his hand up to its face. Kagami felt his now empty stomach contract as he waited to see the boy get swallowed whole.

Kagami wanted to scream for the boy that was about to lose his life when a roar erupted from behind him. Kagami whipped his head around and watched it upmost horror as a 15-meter Titan was sprinting for the crowd. He didn't get a great look at the shorter beast because the dark blue-haired Titan began to sprint as well, still carrying the boy in its hand. Kagami was thrown back by the sharp speed of the Titan, falling into the arms of those left alive. There were about twenty left, and all of them were quick to get up and head down the opened pathway.

Kagami went to join them, but a beastly scream made him linger. He turned his head and saw the two Titans were tackling each other. Were they… fighting?

He didn't have time to think things over. He only had this chance to escape, and he needed to take it before one of the Titans could come back.

He turned to disappear from the wrath of Titan forever when the dark blue Titan dropped the boy it was holding. The boy tumbled through the air before slamming head first into the ground. Kagami was paralyzed for a moment, but the boy's chest continued to move up and down.

The fighting Titans were backed into the trees, hitting them to the ground. Kagami knew that this was his last chance before the Titans could re-cooperate from whatever they were doing and get back to their meals.

But Kagami knew he couldn't leave the unconscious boy for dead. It wasn't just because it was the wrong thing to do, but Kagami had a feeling that this pipsqueak of a boy was important.

Kagami, without a second thought, took off for the boy. Once reaching him, Kagami pulled his small body into his arms and sprinted for the pathway. His heartbeat hammered in his head, and a cold sweat covered his body as he heard one of the Titans scream. He wanted to look back to see if they had seen their prey disappear, but he knew it would waste time. He had to finish the last 300 meters of the path like his life depended on it, which it did.

In a record-breaking time, Kagami pulled out from the path and found the river waiting for him, the boats directly ahead. He sighed in relief until he noticed the boats were moving even though there were still hoards of people waiting.

"NO!" Kagami screamed. He readjusted his grip on the boy and sprinted to the left, following the boats as they moved.

He had to take a risk and jump for it. He could either die trying to escape or die without trying at all.

Kagami pressed his body against the barrier between the river and land. He looked down at the motionless boy in his arms and grit his teeth. This boy definitely owed him a huge favor one day.

Kagami easily threw the boy across the water and into the crowds on the boat. The small boy knocked into several of the people smushed on the boat's floor, but he had made it safely.

Before he could lose this sudden courage, Kagami stood on the barrier and leaped out, reaching his fingers forward in an attempt to grab the edge of the boat.

On the boat, a man looked out to the desperate red-headed boy reaching for his lifeline and groaned as he waited for the kid to fall into the water. Instead, the man watched in awe as the boy jumped higher and farther than any other human should've been capable. Unlike any other man or woman that had attempted that jump, he cleared the edge of the boat and collapsed onto the boat, landing next to his blue-haired friend he had thrown.

Kagami released a heavy breath as he relished in the fact that he had made it to the boat alive. Plus, he had saved an additional life. The thought made him proud.

Kagami didn't look up from the boat. He didn't want to see the burning of his hometown or the towering figures of the Titans covering it. All that mattered right now was that he had been lucky enough to get away with his life.

Putting a hand on the blue boy's head, Kagami whispered, "You'll be fine."

**Please tell me if you liked it or not! I've never done a crossover and I love both of these animes so much so I thought why not haha. All credits to the creators of Shingeki no Kyojin, their characters, and their world and all credits to the creators of Kuroko no Basketball for their astounding characters. Also, cover is not mine and credits to whoever did the amazing job! If anyone knows who drew it please tell me. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

The blue boy's name was Kuroko Tetsuya, and he freaked Kagami out. Halfway to Wall Rose, Kagami had woken up from a nightmarish slumber full of the dark blue-haired Titan and squished bodies. He had been having a dream where the Titan had reached for him instead of the blue boy and shot right out of unconsciousness. After blinking his watering eyes for several seconds, he caught a pair of large blue eyes peering at him curiously.

Kagami had almost jumped out of his skin upon sighting the boy he had saved. He had completely forgotten about him in between dreams and the long hours on the boat.

"Who are you?" the blue boy had asked. His voice had been calm and soothing, and he didn't look like he had been traumatized by his face-to-face experience with a Titan. There had been blood stained across his forehead, but he talked and breathed so the injury hadn't been that bad.

"I'm Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

No emotion had entered the blue boy's face, but he had nodded his head. "I remember seeing you in the group when we tried to escape. What happened after the Titan dropped me?"

Kagami hadn't known what else to say, so he simply put it as, "I saved you, you lucky bastard."

The boy had thanked him, and Kagami had added, "Who are you?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Then the two young boys had stopped talking, and Kagami had fallen back asleep. Now, after another hour of fading between nightmares of Titans and blood, Kagami woke up again. He awaited to find Kuroko's staring him down, but the blue boy had disappeared when he was sleeping. Kagami shot up from the ground, annoying the people crammed around him, and looked around the boat for Kuroko.

Kagami couldn't find the small boy and began to worry. "Kuroko?"

"Shut up," a man said from below.

Kagami turned his head angrily down to the man but found it was a middle-aged man holding his daughter, a few years younger than Kagami, against his head. She was sleeping, but even then there were tears streaming down her face. The man had bruises covering his left side, and his left leg was bent at a nauseating angle. Kagami turned his head away, a blush forming on his cheek as he realized that the people surrounding him didn't need to be disturbed. They, too, had witnessed the fall of Shiganshina. They had seen various Titans faces, and they had probably seen loved ones or neighbors eaten alive or smashed to pieces.

Kagami sat back down and folded his legs. "I'm sorry."

Kagami knew better than to get back up, but he was worrying about the small blue boy. Where could he have possibly gone while Kagami was asleep? There wasn't enough room the squeeze to a new location on the boat, and if there had been, why? Had Kagami made that bad of a first impression on Kuroko? Well, he did call him a lucky bastard, but he was! If it hadn't been for Kagami, that boy would be in the stomach of a Titan.

"Why did you stand up?"

Kagami's head shot to where the voice came from, and he found Kuroko leaning against the boat. His eyes were wide open and revealed no emotion.

"When the hell did you get there?" Kagami shouted.

Kuroko blinked. "I was here all along."

"No," Kagami argued, "you were nowhere a second ago. I couldn't find you."

"So that's why you called my name."

"Why else would I call your name?" Kagami shouted.

Kuroko put his finger to his lips and shushed Kagami. "Let these people rest. We've all had a horrific day."

Kagami snorted in cynical laughter. "You should be the one to talk. You were in a Titan's hand for a good few minutes. I thought he was going to eat you until that other Titan came."

"It may sound weird," Kuroko said, "but if it hadn't been for that weird-looking Titan to come along, we'd both be dead."

Kagami thought back to the second Titan attacking the first and nodded. "That's true. But those things are the bastards that destroyed our home. They are the ones that ate their way through Shiganshina and took away our land."

Kuroko looked off into the distance. "And have you heard about the Armored Titan?"

"The what?"

"You must've been sleeping. There was a second abnormal Titan following the Colossal Titan that broke the wall. It was said to be indestructible, and it broke the interior wall."

Kagami felt his heart stop for a second as he realized what this meant. "You mean to tell me we lost all of Wall Maria?"

Kuroko glumly nodded his head. "We didn't just lose Wall Maria."

Kagami's heart dropped into his stomach. No. It couldn't be true. They couldn't have made all the way into Wall Rose.

"What else?" Kagami's voice barely came out as a whisper.

"An important battle in the war of humanity."

The icy chill that gripped Kagami's chest melted. He couldn't hold back his hand as he reached out and smacked the blue child across the head.

"Ow," Kuroko said, though his voice didn't rise in protest.

"You had me worried that we had nothing left but the rich snots inside Wall Sina!" Kagami exclaimed. "I almost had a heart attack. Plus, there's no war against humanity. We'll someday beat the Titans."

Kuroko appeared as blank of a slate as he had the whole time he spent with Kagami, but he leaned closer to Kagami. "And how do you think we're going to beat them?"

Kagami was flustered by the question. He had never really thought about how humanity would kill every Titan and regain all they had lost since they appeared those many years ago. He just had an optimistic hope that it would happen, preferably when he was alive to see the world outside of Wall Maria.

"I guess… well… stronger members in the Scouting Legion should help."

Kuroko wasn't satisfied with Kagami's answer. "So, you yourself are going to do nothing to help humanity win?"

Kagami frantically shook his head. "No way. I'm not one of those idiots that'll join the Scouting Legion just to go out into the world and have my body be some snack for a Titan."

Kuroko absorbed Kagami's words and stood up. "Then goodbye."

Kagami snapped onto his feet. "Wait, what?"

"I have no need to associate with people that don't want to fight in a war they already think is won."

Kuroko started walking off, using his lack of presence and quick footsteps to not anger the people huddled around him. There wasn't anywhere on the boat for him to really go to get away from Kagami, but when the boat landed and let of its packed passengers, Kagami knew the boy he had saved would vanish forever.

"Hold on!" Kagami called.

Kuroko stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"If I don't want to die, what do you expect me to do?" Kagami asked. "I can't fight when I'm too afraid to."

Kuroko's voice was soft, but it carried through the wind and into Kagami's ears.

"If you think yourself to be that weak, then there isn't a place for you in humanity's war. You're just an oblivious spectator who doesn't want to get his hands dirty. Though I would think if you were brave enough to save me from two Titans that you would also be brave enough to become one of the strongest soldiers the human race has ever seen."

Then Kuroko kept walking, and Kagami felt like each step the boy took, a sealed door in Kagami's life was being locked. The boy held the key and was already in the process of turning it tight. Kagami began to tremble as he thought back to the paralyzing fear that had raced over him upon seeing the dark blue-haired Titan. It was a miracle he had had the strength to save Kuroko, but where had he mustered such tenacity? Surely, now looking back at it, he couldn't to that twice.

But this little pipsqueak awoke something inside of Kagami. A fire he hadn't known to be there. It had just been ignited and barely rose to a flicker, but it was lit all the same.

"I'll fight!" Kagami yelled.

This time Kuroko stopped and turned around. Kagami was shocked to see there was a smile on his face.

Kuroko silently filed back to Kagami until the two young boys were face to face. They stared each other down, though Kagami had to lean his head lower so he could see Kuroko.

Kuroko extended out his arm and created a fist. "We'll join the Scouting Legion and fight together then."

Kagami looked down at Kuroko's fist and debated on whether to return the gesture. Only after a moment of silence, Kagami decided to go for it.

The boys' knuckles clanked together.

"Together as a team," Kagami said.


End file.
